On The Right Track
by chuckfanatic01
Summary: Gwen hates trains but something tells her that this journey won't be so bad. Modern AU. Arthur/Gwen. Just some fluffy fun. Oneshot for now.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Merlin, BBC does. It's not fair though cause they already own Russell Howard's Good News. Greedy.

For the first time, I'm actually going to suggest some songs to listen to either during or after reading the oneshot. Regarding I actually wrote this while listening to the Miss Saigon soundrack, I'm going to choose songs that tie in with the small bundles of fluff you are about to read.

_The Lumineers - Ho Hey_

_The Civil Wars - I've Got This Friend_

_Florence + the Machine - Never Let Me Go_

* * *

Gwen has never liked trains. Yet again she doesn't like having to travel to Crawley in order to work but it isn't her fault that Mithian Nemeth had decided to open her art gallery there and demand that she runs it for her.

Mithian and Gwen had attended university together. While Mithian studied Art History, Gwen studied Business Management and walked away with a master's degree.

Mithian has suggested moving to Crawley for as long as Gwen has run the gallery but she can't bring herself to leave London. It is home. As busy and congested as it is...

The 17:44 train to London Victoria is as busy as she had expected and with a quick frown she steps off of the platform and onto the train. She spots one empty seat peeking out at her and she darts towards it.

Much to her surprise, a man is sitting at the window seat and looks up as she approaches the chair. He appears to be very built. His blonde hair falls attractively onto his face and Gwen notes almost immediately that is he is very handsome.

"Oh sorry is this taken?" Gwen asks before sitting down. The man smiles softly and shakes his head.

"Nope. It's yours." He replies and his head turns back to his book.

Gwen sits down quickly as a queue of agitated people are forming behind her in the aisle. With a sigh of relief she digs through her handbag and produces a stack of receipts from the day.

"That looks fun." The man laughs, peering sideways at the paper bundle. Gwen chuckles and flicks through them.

"I run an art gallery and we had a pretty good day today which means a pretty crappy night for me." Gwen replies and tucks her bag under her seat. The man raises an eyebrow in question and Gwen explains. "I do the accounts and accounts are awful."

"I'll take your word for it then..." The man starts but finds he does not know her name.

"OH! I'm Gwen. Well Guinevere but everyone calls me Gwen." She fills in the gap and smiles brightly.

"Well Guinevere, I'm Arthur." He smirks softly and holds out his hand to shake. She places the receipts down on the folding-out table to accept it and can't help but notice how her skin feels hot at his touch.

"So you run an art gallery? Is it your business?" Arthur asks, closing his book properly.

"No. My best friend owns it. She knows about the art and I know about managing a business." Gwen replies and pulls out a leaflet from her pocket and hands it to him. "Nemeth Galleries."

"You run Mithian's gallery?" Arthur asks, astonished.

"You know her?"

"Yeah, my dad's best friends daughter." Arthur laughs and hands her back the leaflet.

"Do you see her often?" Gwen asks, happy to find Arthur knows her best friend.

"Last time was... jeez when was it? Last time was... oh yeah! Her graduation party. Why were you not there, wait... You were the best friend she kept speaking about and how you had to move to London that weekend." Arthur grins.

"She kept speaking about? I'm flattered."

"Don't be. I didn't say it was positive talk." Arthur guffaws loudly. Gwen gasps in fake shock.

"Oh you injure my ego, Arthur." Gwen chuckled. "And what brings you to Crawley?"

"Had to assess a branch of the business I work for." Arthur replies.

"Oooh, who do you work for?" Gwen asks, extremely interested in this conversation which is highly unusual for her. She hates small talk on the train but this is different. No "So the weather's pretty rubbish right?" or "How about that footie match? Insane." These were just samples of the truly dull conversations brought up to her.

"Pendragon & Co." He replies, his eyes cast down as soon as he tells her this.

"You're pretty high up then?" Gwen pulls out her bottle of water and takes a swig.

"Uh yeah, vice-CEO."

Gwen chokes slightly on her drink and coughs loudly. Arthur's face falls at her reaction.

"You're Arthur Pendragon! Why did it not click before! HA! Wow." Gwen speaks aloud, her voice not hiding her amazement.

Arthur looks extremely uncomfortable and it becomes clear it's a touchy subject for him.

"I see you don't like people knowing then."

"Not really. They get very friendly." Arthur agrees and brushes his blonde hair off of his forehead. "They suddenly want to be friends."

"I totally get it. But you're lucky. I liked you before I found out your father is one of the richest men in England." Gwen chuckles.

"You like me?" Arthur smirks.

"Uh well you know what I mean... Like.. I mean you're very nice... as a person." Gwen stutters, her cheeks giving her away by flashing a ridiculous crimson.

"Calm down Guinevere. I'm joking about."

Gwen gives him a deadly look but bursts into laughter and Arthur finds himself thinking strange things about the girl. _She has a lovely laugh and gorgeous lips. They look so soft. Why are you thinking about her lips? Snap out of it Arthur! You've known her for like 10 minutes._

Gwen looks curiously at Arthur as he seems to have zoned out. "Arthur?"

"Oh sorry! Long day, zoned out a bit." Arthur laughs.

"No problem. I feel you." Gwen grins and pats his arm reassuringly.

Gwen looks at the man in front of him and finds herself staring at the muscles in his arms. Almost as if her brain was scolding her, her eyes shifted quickly.

The back and forth conversation continues for about thirty minutes and both Arthur and Gwen find they are really enjoying themselves. The atmosphere is broken however when a voice announces they are approaching Clapham Junction which is where Gwen has to get off.

"Damn, the conversation was just getting good." Arthur sighed with a faint chuckle. Gwen frowns.

"I know. Oh can you pass me my water bottle." Gwen asks and starts to gather the receipts sitting on the table. She however overlooks the art gallery leaflet lying on Arthur's table and he gets an idea.

"I better go stand at the door. It was nice meeting you Arthur." Gwen smiled softly and hides her disappointment that he hasn't offered her his number. She realises she could give him hers but clearly he isn't interested.

"You too Guinevere." Arthur replies and waves goodbye as she walks up the aisle to the door.

The train has just ground to a halt when Gwen feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns quickly and finds Arthur standing extremely close to her.

"You forgot this." He tells her and places the art gallery leaflet in her hand. She looks down confused as to why he'd give this back to her and looks up. She stifles a gasp as his lips descend to hers. The kiss is soft and Gwen finds herself thinking that it's not enough and she deepens the kiss but pulls away bitterly as the train doors slide open. He smiles softly at her and she can't control the small grin forming on her face... but still no way of contacting him.

It's not until Gwen starts to walk up the platform that she sees the string of numbers written on the leaflet. Biting back a grin she starts to climb the stairs.

Turns out trains are not as bad as she thought.

* * *

**AN:** Based entirely on the fact I have spent the past two weekends on trains! I LOVE trains but they are a luxury every once and a while. I have to put up with the wretched Megabus most of the time. Blergh.

A oneshot for now and I'll only consider extending it if 1) I'm asked and 2)when I finish A Journey. Speaking of, I'm still writing chapter 3 so bear with me. I'll try and have it up by Friday!

**Hannah.**


End file.
